


Closeted Confessions

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Boys locked in closets, But sorry not sorry, Come out of the closet, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Totally predictable, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Tony end up locked in a closet together, so of course certain secrets come to light.
Because the rest of the team can be little shits.





	Closeted Confessions

“Seriously Stark?” Steve says to Tony’s back, trying not to groan in frustration. 

As usual, Tony was the source of this frustration, this time for getting them locked in a utility closet. He’d gone in to find an old shield prototype Tony had sworn was in there, and after two seconds of looking Tony had rushed in after him, claiming Steve was taking too long.

But at least he wasn’t the one who had accidentally slammed the prototype into the door handle, busting it in a way he hasn’t managed to fix while swearing it wasn’t his fault.

“One more word out of you Rogers and I’ll leave you in here.” Tony says as he fiddles with the door for the fiftieth time in the last four minutes.

“With how this is going so far, that looks like it might happen either way.” He says with a laugh, ignoring the murderous look from Tony.

“Well I don’t see you working on getting us out of here!” Tony says as he throws his arms up in frustration. 

“I wasn’t the one who got us stuck in here!” Steve says, mimicking his gestures. 

“All I did was barely tap the door-“

“There’s a visible crack in the handle-“

“Which just demonstrates the quality materials I used in the prototype-“

“Can you please just call Natasha?” Steve says with an air of resignation, already ready for the inevitable jokes and looks from Nat.

She was one of the few people in the world who knew about his embarrassing little crush on Tony, and finding them in a supply closet together would just make her day.

He watches Tony pat his pockets before looking up with a sheepish grin.

“Any chance you have your phone on you?” He asks. Steve just lets out a groan and buries his face in his hands.

“When do I ever have a phone on me?” He mutters from behind his hands.

“Well this is the perfect example for why you should always carry one!” Tony says, crossing his arms in front of him.

“You always have one, so I just use yours!” He utters.

“And you always complain I’m on my phone too much! So I’m just doing what you want babe!” Tony says with a smirk.

“Why is this the one time you listen to me?” Steve says, laughing despite the situation. And that’s one of the reasons he can’t help but like Tony, he always makes him smile no matter what happens.

“Hey, one out of fifty isn’t bad!” Tony says with a wink.

“Try five hundred.” He says with a smile, before grabbing Tony’s arm to move him away from the door.

“What’re you doing?” Tony asks as soon as Steve’s hand wraps round his arm, looking at it alarmed.

“I’m going to try to get us out of here, but I don’t want you getting hurt.” Steve says, dropping his hand from Tony’s arm.

“Oh. Right. Yeah, do your thing Spangles.” Tony says with a smirk that doesn’t quit meet his eyes.

Steve ignores the atmosphere in the closet and squares himself up against the door. With a grunt, he shoves his shoulder against it, but isn’t prepared for the bouncy resistance he’s met with. He quickly loses his balance as he falls back and barely stops himself from falling on top of Tony and practically pins him against the wall.

“Sorry, sorry, are you okay? That door…” He trails off as he realizes just how close his face is to Tony’s. And maybe he’s just imagining it, he swears he can hear Tony breathe just a little bit heavier.

“… Is a prototype that I totally forgot about… So that’s my bad…” Tony whispers, his breath ghosting against his lips.

“Its… okay… Don’t worry about it…” He says, realizing neither of them had moved in the past few minutes, frozen practically pressed against one another.

Suddenly a voice shouts from the hallway, “Are you two kissing yet?!”

Both of the turn their heads to quickly look at the door, before Steve recognizes the voice, “Clint?!”

“Hi guys! Are you guys making yet?” His voice shouts through the door.

“Or at the very exchanging sweet nothings cause we have bets on this and I really want that fifty bucks!” Sam’s voice shouts through the door.

“Indeed! And if there is copulation, that means I am the winner!”

“Did you guys get Thor to bet on this?!” Tony asks incredulously.

“Yeah, but that was more because all of us were doing it and he felt left out!” Clint says back.

“All of you?!” Steve asks, feeling his face blush fifty shades of red.

“Yeah, hi Steve.” Natasha answers, the amusement clear in her voice.

“Even-“ Tony starts to ask.

“Yeah, I caved.” Bruce says with resignation in his voice.

“So did you kiss or not?!” Clint asks again.

“Uhhh…” Steve says under his breath.

“Not yet! So thanks for ruining the moment.” Tony yells back, a slight blush present on his cheeks.

Steve just laughs at that before whispering, “Not yet? So was that something you were planning on?”

“… Well it seemed like the right time to…” Tony whispers back, looking away.

Steve lets out a laugh before leaning forward to press his lips against Tony’s. Its soft and sweet and way too romantic for taking place in a dusty utility closet. He wraps his arms gently around Tony, trying to bring him even closer and hold on to the moment for as long as possible.

Which unfortunately isn’t that long once Clint yells “Now are you kissing?!”

“Well we were!” Tony says with a frown, causing Steve to break out laughing.

“Ha! Thanks Steve, you just won me fifty bucks!” Sam says, followed by the sound of a high five.

“I guess we can let you guys out now then.” Clint says grumpily.

“You guys locked us in here?” Tony utters indignantly. 

“Well we had to do something! There’s only so much pining and goo goo eyes we can take!” Clint says as he finally opens the door.

“I am going to murder you Bar-“ Tony starts to say before Steve cuts him off with another kiss, pulling him close in full view of everyone.

“Oh come on, this is so much worse than the goo goo eyes!” Clint says as he walks away, “And I lost twenty bucks! This day sucks!”

Steve tries not to laugh as he keeps kissing Tony, amazed at how weird and wonderful his life has become.

“So… was there copulation?” Thor asks deadpan.

So, so weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
